Vospominaniya
by WienGirl
Summary: Colección de historias cortas dedicadas a Camus de Acuario ubicándose en diferentes momentos de su vida tanto previa al Santuario como posterior.
1. Antología de Pushkin

**Antología de Pushkin**

.

.

.

El implacable calor de la tarde parecía haberse disipado un poco gracias a la inesperada lluvia que hizo su oportuno acto de aparición, Camus salió por la puerta principal del onceavo templo para ver la lluvia caer y sentir el ambiente fresco que esta creaba y que lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Camus odiaba el calor y el bochorno que siempre traía consigo, no soportaba el no poder dormir por las noches debido a que el ambiente dentro de la habitación del onceavo templo se sentía tan caliente como un horno exactamente igual a las tardes desde hacía un par de meses. Estaba cansado de ese clima pero la repentina aparición de esa lluvia torrencial no solo lo animaba sino que lo hacía sentir más feliz y más fresco.

—Gracias —le decía al cielo mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia en su rostro y el soplo del aire alborotando su cabello—, estaba cansado del calor infernal de la tarde.

El aire era menos fuerte que en Siberia pero apreciaba ese agradable gesto del clima hacía su persona. En momentos como ese gustaba de ver como llovía sentado en la puerta del templo con algún buen libro en mano; realmente había esperado todo el año por un día como ese en el que reinara la paz por unos momentos, en el que la lluvia le hiciera sentir paz en su mente.

Regresó al interior del templo para buscar algo que leer, algo que distrajera su mente de tantos pendientes que le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

La biblioteca del onceavo templo era la más grande de las 12 casas, estaba compuesta por gruesos volúmenes que los santos de acuario habían recopilado a lo largo de las generaciones y el Patriarca la había declarado Patrimonio del Santuario hacía más de un siglo. Contaba con gran cantidad de títulos de diferentes disciplinas y géneros literarios en diversos idiomas como lo eran el ruso, el francés y el griego; la mayor parte de los caballeros custodios del aguador habían pertenecido a una de esas tres nacionalidades facilitando la lectura de todos los libros así como contribuían a su crecimiento y cuidados. Camus no fue la excepción y durante sus estancias en el Santuario aprovechaba para leer un poco alguno de los tantos tomos que tenía a su disposición.

Siempre había encontrado distracción entre los titulos que poseía y estaba seguro que ese momento no sería la excepción. No quería desperdiciar su cosmos en refrescar el clima dentro del recinto así que mejor buscaría un buen libro y leería un poco en la entrada para sentir el aire de la tarde mientras duraran la lluvia y la temperatura agradable.

Recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaba directo a la habitación privada del onceavo templo, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para resguardar la biblioteca. Esta biblioteca constaba de dos largos libreros lo doble de altos que Camus, quien necesitaba la ayuda de una pequeña escalera para alcanzar los títulos que estaban hasta arriba.

Revisó poco a poco todos y cada uno de los títulos que tenía justo en frente, se podían leer nombres de autores como "_Reflexiones sobre la energía motriz del fuego_" de Sadi Carnot a quien se le consideraba el padre de la termodinámica y a quien Camus había leído incontables veces de niño, a un lado de este se hallaba otro grueso tomo de William Rankine, así como "_Sobre el equilibrio de las sustancias heterogéneas_" de Gibbs, otro gran referente suyo al momento de dar instrucción pero no era eso lo que quería leer sino algo menos pesado y no tan teórico. Necesitaba lectura que distrajera su mente, entonces se encontró con algo que ya tenía tiempo olvidado, algo que no pensó encontrar de nuevo y menos en ese lugar.

Resultaba que en el entrepaño central del librero, justo a la mitad donde se unían los compendios de "_Kelvin, Perry y la edad de la tierra_" y "_Don Juan_" de Moliere se hallaba un tomo mucho más delgado en color rojo. Lo sacó con cuidado ya que se le hacía vagamente familiar y lo examinó lentamente intentando hallar la referencia en su memoria. Se trataba de un libro de gruesa pasta roja con revestimiento de terciopelo rojo y decorado con filigranas doradas y pequeñas orlas, el interior estaba amarillento pero poco importaba. En el centro de la tapa se podía apreciar un título en francés:

"_Anthologíe de Pushkin"_

Camus sonrió con sorpresa ante su descubrimiento, hacía muchos años que no veía ese ejemplar y en ese momento le vino a la mente como fue que llegó a sus manos y la felicidad que le produjo durante los primeros meses de su entrenamiento. Esa felicidad de tener algo familiar en las manos cuando llegó a un lugar tan apartado como lo es Siberia.

Bogdán y su pequeño discípulo llegaron al noreste de la región de Sajá, precisamente en la frontera con la provincia de Chukotka, varios kilómetros al sur del mar de Siberia donde la nieve cubre la tierra la mayor parte del año y donde se tiene la sensación de estar lejos de todo y de todos, la impresión de estar en un lugar aislado del mundo está presente todo el tiempo. No obstante no era así ya que el brazo del régimen soviético había llegado a las regiones más recónditas del país, Siberia no fue la excepción y muchas libertades estaban prohibidas.

Entre ellas la lectura de otros textos que no fueran los autorizados o bien de cualquier autor que no fuese ruso, por lo que Camus se tuvo que olvidar de aquellos cuentos que su madre solía leerle cuando vivía con sus padres.

Su madre. La había olvidado por completo hasta ese momento. Cuando era un niño de unos seis años solía sentarse junto a ella en la cama matrimonial para leer alguno de los cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm o bien de Charles Perrault, era un ejercicio para aprender a leer dejado por la escuela pero él gozaba esos momentos compartidos al lado de ella. Instantes efímeros en los que su dominante padre se hallaba bebiendo delante del televisor melancólico por la guerra que había terminado hacía años y porque el estar desempleado lo desmotivaba más, pero su madre Marie animaba a su pequeño hijo a sumergir su mente en los mundos creados en las páginas de un buen libro.

—Vamos a leer otro —pedía el pequeño con voz suplicante.

—De acuerdo, uno más y te irás a la cama.

Su pobre madre quien yacía en una fría tumba desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Camus lanzó un suspiro de tristeza tratando de sacar el recuerdo de su memoria, su vida dio un giro inesperado al conocer a Bogdán, quien la mayor parte del tiempo era tan estricto como su padre pero por momentos desprendía mucha calidez y consideración. Estando en Siberia no había cuentos de Grimm que leer ni ninguna otra diversión en que entretenerse cuando no se entrenaba que no fuera recorrer los vastos campos cubiertos de nieve y ver el aurora boreal durante largas horas en el invierno.

La sorpresa se la llevaría un mes más tarde cuando él y Bodgán visitaban el mercado del pueblo más cercano para comprar pescado y otros víveres. Ahí, el pequeño Camus se encontró con una tienda de antigüedades y curiosidades, un sitio que jamás pensó en ver en un pueblo tan distante de todo, donde era casi imposible encontrar algún objeto que no se requiriera en el trabajo diario.

— ¿Puedo quedarme a ver que hay, Maestro? —preguntó tímidamente soltando la mano de Bogdán.

—De acuerdo, puedes mirar pero volveré por ti en un momento —respondió el hombre mirándolo con condescendencia.

El pequeño se alegró mucho entrando con paso veloz al interior del local, en donde se podían apreciar cantidad de objetos como espejos, cepillos, relojes que ya no funcionaban así como gran cantidad de libros apilados por todas partes; todo estaba revuelto entre los anaqueles que difícilmente se alcanzaban a ver, dificultando el paso sin embargo el joven aspirante a caballero miraba en todas direcciones fascinado.

— ¿Hay algo que te interese pequeño? —el dependiente de la tienda era un anciano de piel muy arrugada con una larga y espesa barba blanca, usaba un _rubanshka_ grueso color vino, pantalones negros y botas cafés que se veían muy desgastadas; por un momento a Camus le recordó a Papá Noel y le resultaba difícil quitarle los ojos de encima antes de responder.

—Quiero un libro de cuentos —respondió rápidamente y sin pensar.

— ¿Cuentos para niños eh? —Repitió el hombre dulcemente caminando con lentitud revisando los libros que tenía al alcance de la mano— Vamos a ver que tenemos por aquí.

Camus lo miraba con mucha atención tratando de no reír ante la graciosa escena del anciano sacando las cosas que había en los anaqueles revolviendo aún más el caos que había en el interior de la tienda. En ese momento un tomo delgado cayó estrepitosamente del entrepaño que estaba en lo más alto, el anciano no parecía haberse dado cuenta pero el pequeño si lo noto y se acercó con cuidado a recoger el libro.

El tomo delgado con pasta roja cubierto de polvo lo cautivo desde ese instante ya que, además, estaba en un idioma que entendía a la perfección: en francés. Lo hojeo con interés encontrándose con historias breves y muchas ilustraciones.

—Quiero este —dijo con rapidez al anciano.

—Vamos a ver —el hombre lo tomo y lo miro con detenimiento poniéndose unas gruesas gafas redondas que incrementaban considerablemente el tamaño de sus ojos azules—, vaya por Dios. Este es un libro prohibido niño. No, no, tendrás que buscar otro.

— ¿Por qué está prohibido? —pregunto con tristeza.

—Está en francés, el régimen no permite que haya libros en otros idiomas que no sea el ruso, ¿no lo sabías?

—No… —estaba desanimado y triste pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que Bodgán entro en la tienda en ese momento, el aire del exterior removió todo el polvo que estaba dentro.

—Es hora de irnos Edmond.

—Si maestro.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunto rápidamente con seriedad.

—No es nada…

—El niño encontró un libro prohibido y quería llevárselo —intervino el dependiente mostrándole a Bogdán el tomo color rojo con filigranas doradas en el título.

—Déjeme verlo.

Bogdán tomo el libro con la mano derecha dejando las compras en el suelo, reviso hoja por hoja del libro antes de responder al dependiente.

—El libro está en francés pero el autor es Alexandr Pushkin, es un autor ruso y no tendría porque estar prohibido.

—Lo está por el idioma.

—Esas son tonterías Señor. Nuestro gobierno recuerda que Pushkin hablaba fluidamente francés y es una estupidez que su trabajo no esté permitido. Dígame cuanto quiere por el libro y yo se lo pagaré. Le garantizo que nadie sabrá donde lo compre y así Usted no se meterá en problemas.

—De acuerdo —el anciano parecía fastidiado ante el discurso de Bogdán y no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Camus miro sorprendido a su maestro quien le entregó el libro apenas salieron del lugar.

—Es una tontería —decía en el camino llevando al pequeño Camus de la mano— pero ese viejo tiene razón, todo lo que no sea ruso está prohibido en todo el país así que te recomiendo tener cuidado.

—Si maestro —miraba su tesoro con orgullo ya que ese libro de cuentos le pertenecía de ahora en adelante.

Además tenía la gran suerte de que Bogdán no estaba peleado con la lengua francesa, la cual hablaba fluidamente, así que no había ningún problema por tener un libro en otro idioma ya que todavía no leía en ruso y apenas lo hablaba más o menos bien.

Desde ese momento lo leía cada noche bajo las sábanas cuando le era posible, aunque con el paso de los años el libro se iba quedando en el olvido de su mesa de noche ya que a veces el cansancio del entrenamiento era tal que prefería dormir a leer.

Ese libro se quedo en la cabaña cuando volvió a Grecia y de nuevo le causo una grata sorpresa encontrarlo cuando llevo a Hyoga e Isaak a Siberia. Al menos durante los primeros meses divertía a sus dos discípulos con las historias que estaban en las páginas del pequeño tomo rojo.

— ¡Léanos otro cuento, maestro Camus! —pedía Isaak suplicante.

—Si maestro, vamos a leer otro.

—De acuerdo, uno más y a la cama.

Así fue como ese libro se volvió su consuelo en las heladas noches en Siberia porque no solo era un libro cualquiera sino el lazo que lo unió más con su maestro y sus dos discípulos, por lo que pasaría el resto de la tarde releyéndolo una y otra vez.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

***Notas**: Tan solo un pequeño relato breve, gracias por leer.


	2. Love Street

**Love Street**

.

.

Habían pasado siete años. Siete años desde que su maestro Bogdán se lo llevara de su pequeña y fea casa de la Rue des Bons Enfants ubicada no muy lejos del actual Museo de Bellas Artes de la ciudad de Dijón, en Francia. Desde que saliera de su casa aquella mañana para dirigirse a la escuela no había vuelto ahí en ningún momento durante esos años, se sentía algo nervioso ya que no planeaba regresar pero el destino lo había puesto en el camino a Dijon nuevamente. Habían pasado siete en años desde aquel día.

Camus miro por la ventana del tren mientras cruzaba la bella región de Borgoña tratando de escapar de todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza: el hecho de que volvería a la ciudad que lo vio nacer, el Patriarca le había informado que en cuanto volviera emprendería el viaje a Siberia ya que un par de discípulos lo esperaban para comenzar instrucción bajo su tutela y el hecho de que él no estaba preparado para ninguno de esos sucesos. Lanzo un profundo suspiro tratando de ponerse los audífonos del viejo walkman que había encontrado en la estación muy cerca de un cubo de basura, no quería pensar en nada.

Pero lo cierto es que había otra cosa que lo tenía aun más preocupado, que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza mientras más se acercaba a la estación de tren de la ciudad: un posible reencuentro con su padre. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, Camus seguía temiendo a su progenitor en cierta forma, aquel hombre no había salido de su mente desde que le avisaron que iría a Dijon a atender un tema del Patriarca. La sola idea de tener que poner un pie en su antigua ciudad lo había tenido intranquilo y angustiado durante el resto de la semana; incluso Milo se dio cuenta.

—Camus, si no quieres ir a esa misión ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—No puedo, me lo encomendaron. Jamás podría rechazar algo encomendado por el Patriarca —el joven Camus salió a la puerta de la onceava casa mirando el atardecer mientras el temor se apoderaba de él y se empezaba a notar en su voz.

— ¿Qué hay en Dijon? Dímelo porque no puedo verte angustiado de esta forma —indico muy serio el joven escorpión.

—Nada, solo mi pasado —respondió en voz baja e incomodo.

— ¿No habías dicho que era indispensable que cortarás el lazo con el pasado para poder ser un caballero de los hielos? —Camus sintió como Milo lo observaba con gravedad como si fuera una especie de mentiroso.

—No lo dije yo, fue mi maestro Bogdán. Él decía que había que cerrar círculos y cortar toda clase de vínculos con el pasado. Yo creí que lo había logrado Milo, pensé que había superado esa prueba pero mírame, estoy aterrado como un niño.

—Pues ¿qué te ocurrió en tu casa?

—No quiero hablar de eso —Camus negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más así como Milo no hizo más preguntas. El joven acuario sentía la mirada de su colega sobre él.

Era como un pacto que tenían entre ambos aunque jamás lo habían hablado formalmente: ninguno hablaba sobre su pasado, siempre habían evitado esas preguntas por lo incomodo que resultaba para ambos; Camus no decía más que lo necesario y Milo hacia igual. El pasado no existía para ambos, solo el presente y el futuro. Sin embargo en ese momento el joven acuario sintió que estaba a punto de cruzar esa delgada línea y decirle a su mejor amigo todo, absolutamente todo lo que llevaba en su pecho desde hacía años.

Camus abrió la boca para decir algo pero Milo se le adelanto mirándolo con condescendencia.

—Sabes que no es necesario que hables y me cuentes, yo sé que es difícil. Créeme que lo sé. Tal vez es mejor que vayas allá y arregles tus pendientes —a veces Milo sabía decir cosas muy acertadas, no era frecuente, pero en esos momentos Camus sentía todo el apoyo de su colega casi hermano.

—Gracias —fue honesto en su respuesta pero no se sentía totalmente tranquilo.

Unos días después fue puesto en el tren camino a Francia, no le permitieron el uso del cosmos para hacer el recorrido ya que el Patriarca quería que enfocara todas sus fuerzas en el viaje a Siberia y el entrenamiento que tendría en puerta a su regreso. Eran dos discípulos por lo que se requeriría de toda su fuerza y conocimiento.

— ¿Por qué no le pidió el favor a otra persona? —Pensaba desesperanzado mirando la ventana tratando de respirar hondo— ¿por qué tuve que venir yo?

Miro el display rayado del walkman e intentó sintonizar alguna estación de radio buscando entretener su mente en otras cosas pero notó que había un cassette en el interior, se olvidó de la radio y presionó el botón de play esperando encontrarse con alguna grata sorpresa grabada en la cinta. Dejo de mirar la ventana y cerró los ojos para apreciar la melodía que sonaba. Nunca había escuchado música en inglés, solamente aquella música folklórica y de sonidos recargados que sonaba en algunos locales en el poblado de Daleko en Sajá donde entrenó. La música permitida por el régimen soviético y nada más era lo que llegaba a los oídos de todos los habitantes de aquella remota región en Siberia.

Los ritmos característicos de _Roadhouse blues, Riders on the Storm_ entre otrosde _The Doors_ le llenaron los oídos durante la última hora del viaje hasta Dijon, no sabía cómo resolvería el problema que sentía sobre sus hombros pero ahora sabía como distraer su mente. Se recargó en el asiento subiendo el volumen al máximo. Faltaba poco para llegar y él quería perderse en los sonidos más que nunca.

A través del altavoz se anuncio que faltaba poco para llegar a la estación Dijon-Ville, según el aviso estaban como a 20 minutos. El nerviosismo de Camus estaba aflorando nuevamente e iba en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos, por un lado deseaba tomar un tren de regreso y olvidarse de todo no obstante estaba el encargo del Patriarca.

Leyó el papel donde estaba la dirección a la que tenía que llegar, en realidad era el Museo de Arte su destino, ahí recogería una pieza de alfarería que al Patriarca le importaba mucho o eso le había dicho personalmente. Camus suspiro de fastidio ante aquella mala jugada de la vida, queriéndolo o no pasaría por su vieja casa y, seguramente, él estaría ahí sentado en su sillón viejo y lleno de polvo mirando el televisor con una botella de vino en la mano.

.

El trayecto desde la estación al centro de la ciudad no era muy largo, tan solo había que ir en autobús unos cuantos minutos. Llevaba una pequeña maleta de mano que se colgó en la espalda llevando el mapa en mano ya que no recordaba para nada las calles aledañas a donde vivía y le era muy difícil orientarse. Había vivido ahí ocho años pero estuvo otros siete fuera por lo que, a pesar de haber nacido ahí, era un total extraño para los demás ciudadanos quienes no lo miraban cuando pasaba por un lado, tal vez pensaban que era un turista como muchos otros que pasaban por Dijon.

A pesar de todo hacía un día magnífico, había llegado pasadas las once de la mañana y ahora ya era medio día. El clima era agradable e invitaba a dar un largo paseo por las concurridas calles del centro. Camino sin prisas en medio de las multitudes mirándolo todo a su alrededor, algunos lugares y edificios los recordaba un poco y otros no tanto. Su madre solía llevarlo a hacer las compras a la Rue de la Liberté, iban una vez cada dos semanas ya que el dinero que su padre recibía por su trabajo de medio tiempo no les alcanzaba para hacer compras cada domingo por lo que la comida estaba racionada y era escasa.

En ese momento se detuvo frente a un lugar que vendía galletas Sable. Vagamente recordaba cuanto le gustaban, su madre compraba unos gramos por pocos francos así que no perdió el tiempo y rebusco en sus bolsillos si no tenía alguna moneda con la cual comprar, al menos, una de esas ricas galletas. No tendría otra oportunidad. Luego de eso siguió su camino al antiguo Palacio Ducal de los Duques de Borgoña donde estaba el Museo de Arte ya que deseaba terminar el encargo y marcharse de esa ciudad cuanto antes.

Fue por en medio de las estrechas calles llenas de gente y cafés durante menos de una hora hasta llegar al viejo Museo donde una pancarta de tela indicaba que había una exhibición temporal de arte medieval, la cual recorrería mientras llegaba la hora de la entrevista con el Señor Sellier, quien lo recibiría a la una de la tarde. Camus miro el reloj en la recepción del museo, faltaban diez minutos para su cita.

—Monsieur Sellier lo recibirá en un momento —confirmo la recepcionista colgando un teléfono tras haber hablado con él —, tome asiento por favor.

—Gracias.

Camus se sentó por un momento, para su buena suerte no paso mucho antes de que Sallier abriera la puerta de su despacho y lo recibiera.

—Así que tu eres Camus, el enviado de Shion —Monsieur Sellier tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio mirando al chico con gran interés a través de sus gruesos lentes.

—Sí, él me envío a recoger algo muy importante —respondió con algo de timidez ya que no se imaginaba por qué ese hombre se refirió al Patriarca con tanta igualdad.

—Es correcto. Verás hace unos veinte años él tuvo la gentileza de prestarle al Museo una de las piezas más exclusivas de una colección griega a la que no todos tienen acceso. Seguro sabes que se trata de un brazalete de oro cuyos grabados lo hacen una pieza única.

—Si, el me mostró un grabado antes de salir.

—Le pregunté si no quería que se lo enviáramos apropiadamente para que no se fuera a estropear y la pieza llegara en las mejores condiciones posibles pero en su última carta me menciono que enviaría a alguien de confianza a recogerla.

Camus escuchaba todo con gran interés, no conocía la historia particular de aquel brazalete ni se alcanzaba a imaginar lo importante que era para el Patriarca, no solo por ser parte de su colección de objetos privados sino porque seguramente tenia algún otro trasfondo pero consideró que no era apropiado preguntar y se quedo callado.

—Me hubiera gustado agradecerle al Patriarca por habernos prestado la pieza por tantos años, no sabes lo que me costó convencerlo luego de haberlo conocido durante mi estancia en Atenas. Te pido le agradezcas encarecidamente.

—Lo haré.

Salió del museo casi dos horas después ya que Monsieur Sellier lo llevo a dar un recorrido especial por todas las salas y exhibiciones, aquello le pareció un gesto muy amable y le agradeció mucho la atención recibida, "No es nada" le dijo amablemente "Vuelve cuando quieras". Luego de eso Camus salió llevándose el brazalete envuelto cual frágil objeto en una caja rellena de plásticos, papeles y demás para evitar que sufriera cualquier rasguño.

Sin embargo al salir del museo volvió a invadirlo aquel sentimiento: encontrarse con su padre. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no estaría tranquilo hasta no haber ido y saciar su curiosidad. Se colgó la pequeña maleta de mano y camino por la banqueta rodeando el museo, su vieja calle estaba justo detrás de los jardines.

Caminar hasta ahí no tomaba más de veinte minutos, el chico caminaba sin prisas mirando los autos y la gente que pasaba por enfrente sobre la Plaza de la Liberación y sus multiples cafeterías a su alrededor, no quiso detenerse y siguió de frente rodeando la plaza hasta que llego a su vieja calle: La Rue de les bons Enfans donde estaba la oficina de correos y su antigua casa.

El joven acuario se sintió muy desorientado cuando llego ya que para nada recordaba el haber visto a tanta gente ir y venir sobre esa callejuela, él tenía la vaga impresión de que se trataba de un callejón sucio pero lo que tenia ante sus ojos era una bulliciosa y animada conexión entre la Plaza de la Liberté y la calle Philippe Pot en cuya esquina se podía apreciar el Restaurante "_Le petite Flamande_" el cual Camus no podía recordar.

—Creo que me equivoqué de camino —se detuvo para mirar su mapa, estaba muy desorientado, en su mente tenia vagas imágenes de conocer aquel escenario pero al mismo tiempo bien podrían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Se acercó con paso lento al edificio a un lado del restaurante y lo analizó con cuidado, se veía restaurado aunque había algo en su construcción que le era extrañamente familiar, aquel edificio tenía dos balcones por encima de la puerta y las ventanas tenían enrejado color negro. Retrocedió para ver la construcción completa y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa: era su vieja casa.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba tentado a llamar al timbre y ver quien le respondía. Se acercó con cuidado pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió y de ella salieron unas personas que usaban traje. Camus fingió estar revisando su mapa cual turista pero puso atención a la plática de aquellos individuos. Por lo que alcanzó a entender discutían acaloradamente sobre una campaña publicitaria, ir a ver al cliente, entrega de proyecto y otras cosas que él ya no conocía.

—Ya veo. Mi padre ya no vive aquí… —Camus respiro aliviado de alguna forma, aquel temido encuentro no se llevaría a cabo pero, por otro lado, estaba desconcertado porque su casa se hubiera convertido en una oficina.

¿Qué habría pasado con su padre? A lo mejor la policía lo había arrestado por lo que paso con su madre. Él la había asesinado una mañana poco antes de que el pequeño Camus se dirigiera al colegio como cada día, no alcanzó a salvarla ni a ver qué le había hecho ese hombre. Cuando llego a la cocina la vio tirada en el suelo sin vida. "Vete a la escuela" fue lo que él dijo sin más. Camus tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a la escuela sin decir nada ni hacer preguntas caminando rumbo a la Plaza de la Libertad donde Bogdán lo interceptó.

Por un momento consideró la idea de preguntarle a algún vecino sobre el paradero de su progenitor solo para saciar su curiosidad. Camino hasta el restaurante de la esquina y entró analizando al personal: los meseros eran jóvenes y seguramente no sabrían la respuesta pero uno de los encargados que estaba tras el mostrador de tartas se veía de más edad. Se acercó con cautela fingiendo ser un turista curioso.

—Disculpe —el dependiente alzó la mirada y lo observó por unos momentos.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar joven?

—Estaba buscando a una familia que, me dijeron, vivía en esta calle pero al llegar a su casa vi que es una oficina y… estoy algo perdido. Pensé que tal vez Ud sabría a donde se fueron esas personas.

—Bueno, ya tengo algunos años viviendo por esta zona. Conozco a muchos de los vecinos, tal vez si me dieras más detalles podría ayudarte —dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso frente al mostrador.

—El padre es un hombre como de un metro ochenta de alto pero caminaba encorvado, era algo gordo y siempre iba desaseado e impregnado con olor a vino. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y estuvo en la segunda guerra mundial. Su esposa se veía mucho más joven aunque su cara se veía algo demacrada pero ella era muy buena persona y tenían un hijo llamado Edmond de unos ocho años.

—Uhmm parece que me hablabas de una familia que vivió aquí hace ya muchos años. En efecto, el padre era el borracho de la calle, se llama Jerome de B…, su esposa era Anna Marie, si mal no recuerdo y Edmond era un chiquillo al que vi varias veces pasar por enfrente de la cafetería —comenzó a decir algo pensativo— pero todos ellos terminaron muy mal.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si, ya no viven por aquí desde hace bastante tiempo. No sé bien qué pasó con el viejo Jerome que un día enloqueció. La policía llego temprano aquella vez y se lo llevaron preso en un dos por tres, el tipo gritaba que habían secuestrado a su hijo y pedía ayuda para atrapar al tipo que se lo llevo, según él.

Camus pensó por un momento si su padre habría visto cuando Bogdán se lo llevaba lejos de ahí. ¿Habría ido detrás de él?

—Pero lo cierto es que ese loco borracho asesino a su esposa, la estrangulo y seguramente mato a su hijo también porque al niño no lo volví a ver tampoco —suspiro con consternación—. Espero que no sean las personas que estás buscando porque será imposible que los encuentres. El viejo Jerome lleva muchos años en prisión.

— ¿Habla en serio?

—Sí, le dieron cadena perpetua por asesinato doble. Eso fue lo último que oí de él.

—Ya veo. Es una interesante historia pero creo que no son ellos a quienes busco —mintió tratando de cubrir su consternación— por cierto, me gustaría ver el menú ya que estoy aquí.

—En seguida se lo llevo joven, tome una mesa.

Camus se dejo caer en una silla. El desenlace de su historia era horrible: su padre fue culpado no solo por asesinar a su mujer sino que las autoridades lo dieron por muerto a él también. Si, el pequeño e inocente Edmond había muerto de alguna forma: se había ido a entrenar a Siberia por cinco largos años para convertirse en Camus, el hombre al frente del recinto de Acuario, pero de ninguna manera fue asesinado por su padre. Ahora sabía que lo mejor para él había sido salir de casa e ir a Grecia porque su tragedia familiar lo habría arrastrado a él también.

En ese momento dio por concluido ese tema, no había nada más que decir. Finalmente el viaje hasta Dijón no había sido en vano ya que podía cerrar aquel circulo familiar y olvidarse de ellos para siempre. Su padre estaba pagando por su pecado y con eso bastaba. No tenia sentido si quiera intentar desmentir a las autoridades con respecto a su muerte, los vecinos lo dieron por muerto y era mejor así. Todos creían que Edmond estaba sepultado en alguna fosa común o que tuvo un destino horrible a manos de su progenitor.

Sin decir más termino su comida y emprendió el viaje de regreso al Santuario.

.

.

***Notas**: Camus de Acuario es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Personaje usado sin fines de lucro. Gracias por leer.


	3. La promesa de una nueva vida, parte 1

**La promesa de una nueva vida**

**Parte 1**

**Libros, pinturas y un telescopio**

.

.

"_For a hope I've give my everything…_" —Nightwish.

.

.

_Ciudad de Atenas, Grecia_

.

El tiempo de dejar el Santuario había llegado junto con una nota de la diosa dejada en la onceava casa, cuando Camus despertó tras la última batalla entablada contra el dios Apolo estaba recostado en el suelo de la casa de Acuario y a su lado el documento:

"_Apreciable Camus de Acuario__._

_Por medio de la presente le comunico que es necesario que tome las pertenencias que tenga en la __onceava__ casa y abandone el recinto antes del atardecer del día de hoy. Así mismo deberá renunciar a la posesión de la armadura de oro, a su rango y dej__ar la armadura en la casa de Acuario__ entro de su caja de Pandora._

_La razón de esta decisión le será informada en la audiencia que tendrá conmigo el día de hoy justamente al anochecer. La ubicación del lugar donde se encontrará con ella está descrita en el mapa contiguo._

_Se le pide de la manera más atenta que no llegue tarde a la cita puesto que es indispensable su presencia para discutir temas importantes relativos a su futuro._

_Atentamente,_

_Atena"_

El documento le había parecido de lo más extraño, aunque era menos raro que todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses; había perdido la vida a manos del discípulo de Cristal, pero eso no lo lamentaba lo que lamentaba era el hecho de haber sido traído al combate de nuevo por el hermano de la diosa, el dios Efebo Abel, quien los reunió en el Templo de la Corona para servirle pero momentáneamente ya que tras asesinar a su propia hermana el santo de Acuario y Shura de Capricornio se revelaron en contra del dios corrupto pero al querer hacerle frente perdieron la vida a manos de sus tres asistentes.

Hubo unos meses de paz, un periodo largo en el cual creyó que por fin tendría paz para descansar pero el dios Hades fue el siguiente en hacer uso de sus almas y prometiéndoles una mejor vida creyó haber comprado su fidelidad aunque el plan elaborado por todos para llegar a la diosa y hacerle saber las intencionesdel dios maligno les había costado caro puesto que murieron a manos de Pandora, tras despedirse de Hyoga de nuevo creyó que por fin tendría ese descanso tan deseado pero el juicio al que serían sometidos los doce guardianes del Santuario empezaría poco después en donde todos serían convertidos en piedra y encerrados en una gran roca.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en la onceava casa, ¿acaso un nuevo dios maligno amenazaba la paz de la tierra?, ¿de nuevo tendrían que combatir? Era fiel a la diosa y a sus ideales de paz pero la realidad es que estaba cansado de morir y revivir cada vez que a algún dios le viniera en gana.

Tras leer rápidamente el documento supuestamente dejado por la diosa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación que estaba en la parte posterior de la onceava casa, del recinto circular que había cuidado por muchos años. Recorrió el pasillo principal hasta llegar a pocos pasos de la puerta que daba al camino a la casa de piscis, ahí a mano derecha estaba oculta la puerta que daba a si habitación, al refugio que lo acogió desde su llegada al Santuario cuando era solo un niño.

No solo estaba su habitación sino la gran biblioteca que sus antecesores habían protegido tan celosamente, incluso su maestro tenía respeto por todos los libros ahí cuidadosamente guardados. ¿Cómo podría deshacerse de toda esa fuente de sabiduría? Había tomos de literatura rusa del siglo XVIII que no se encontraban en ningún lado, los grandes volúmenes de física que tanto le sirvieron durante su entrenamiento y la instrucción dada a Cristal, diccionarios en varios idiomas consultados una y otra vez, obras completas de Moliere, Sade, Rousseau y otros literatos franceses de los últimos doscientos años. Así mismo en la habitación se hallaba un viejo telescopio que tenía casi dos siglos montado junto a la ventana desde el cual vio las estrellas cantidad de veces cuando se sentía solo o triste.

Todos esos objetos tenían un gran valor para él y para los caballeros de acuario que lo habían precedido, ¿cómo tomarlos y arrojarlos a la basura así nada más? Sería un acto grosero en contra de la memoria de todos esos caballeros pero la orden dada por la diosa era tomarlo todo y sacarlo de ahí también tenía que desechar sus propios objetos personales que poco a poco había acumulado, debía tirar una gran parte de su vida al basurero.

— ¿Estás aquí Camus? —la voz de Afrodita se escuchaba dentro de su casa, salió de la habitación para ver que necesitaba o si tenía alguna noticia que darle.

—Sí, aquí estoy —al salir se encontró con su compañero quien se veía algo desorientado pero de buen humor—, ¿qué necesitas?

— ¿Te dejaron una nota con un mensaje de la diosa diciendo que tenemos que dejar la armadura y llevarnos todas nuestras posesiones de aquí?

—Sí, la leí hace unos diez minutos que desperté pero aún estoy tratando de asimilar el contenido porque la casa de acuario está llena de recuerdos que no me es posible desechar —respondió Camus con gran pesar en la voz.

—No solo hay memorias invaluables en tu casa —acotó Afrodita acompañándolo al interior de la habitación en la onceava casa—, vas a necesitar ayuda y puedo echarte una mano si gustas.

—Por supuesto.

—Así que esta es la famosa biblioteca de la casa de Acuario —comentó Afrodita mirando para todas partes maravillado ante los imponentes estantes llenos de libros—, mi maestra me comento alguna vez que esta biblioteca tiene cientos de años.

—Sí, más de doscientos para ser exactos, junto con el telescopio y algunas pinturas que están por allá— señaló hacía la izquierda de un estante y ahí en el suelo había varias pinturas las cuales Afrodita examinó una y otra vez.

— ¿Quién es la chica del cabello plateado? —Le mostró una vieja pintura que estaba en buen estado ya que la luz jamás la tocó—, creo que te pareces un poco a ella —su colega se lo dijo en broma puesto que sonreía ampliamente, Camus sonrió ante el comentario aunque le habían dicho anteriormente lo mismo.

—Se llama Serafina, según me dijo mi maestro ella estaba secretamente enamorada del caballero de acuario de aquella época, esa pintura debe de tener unos 247 años más o menos —ambos contemplaron el recuadro de una dama de la nobleza cuyo cabello era tan gris como la plata y miraba serenamente hacía el frente.

—Camus… te das cuenta de que si vendieras esta pintura a un coleccionista de arte ganarías un buen dinero por ella —dijo Afrodita de repente— de hecho… podríamos buscar buenas tiendas que compren antigüedades, si tenemos que deshacernos de todo lo que está en las doce casas ¿por qué no ganar algo con eso? La diosa nunca dijo que estuviera prohibido.

Camus reconoció que su colega tenía razón, le dolería tirarlo así que era mejor venderlo a alguien que supiera cuidarlo y atesorarlo y que mejor que un coleccionista de arte o antigüedades que pusiera las pinturas en exhibición y los libros en un museo junto con el telescopio.

— ¿Cómo bajaremos todo a la ciudad?

—Ya lo tengo resuelto, tuve que hacer lo mismo con las cosas de la casa de Piscis.

Afrodita lo ayudó a meter todos los libros en unas cajas que había ido a buscar al pueblo más cercano, además de eso le comentó algo que turbó mucho a Camus y lo lleno de tristeza.

— ¿Vacío, desolado…?

—Sí, el Santuario está completamente vacío. Ya no hay nadie en los campos de entrenamiento, en el coliseo no se oye bullicio. Las doce casas también están vaciándose poco a poco, según supe a todos nos dejaron el mismo mensaje diciéndonos que habría una audiencia con la diosa. Al último que vi fue a Aioria ya que tampoco quería ir a la cita y después de eso ya no regresó. Sé que no murió pero su cosmos se apagó.

—Despertaste antes que todos, por lo que observo —comento Camus con una sonrisa de tristeza en los labios.

—No exactamente, muchos ya se habían ido cuando baje al pueblo por cajas y bolsas para guardar mis cosas; Milo, Shaka, Mu, Aioros, incluso Deathmask… todos ellos perdieron su cosmos de alguna forma.

—Ya veo, entonces solo quedamos tú y yo…

—No, Shura aun duerme en la décima casa, no debemos despertarlo hasta que él lo haga solo. Ahora vamos al pueblo porque tendremos que dar más de una vuelta.

Y así fue, salieron cajas y cajas llenas de libros de la onceava casa, unos lentes que parecían ser de alguno de los caballeros anteriores, las pinturas incluido el retrato de Serafina que Camus puso en una caja sin reparar más en el, así como el telescopio cuidadosamente desmontado.

Para Camus el ver el Santuario en completo silencio y calma fue un golpe duro, de verdad que no había nadie en los alrededores y lo podía apreciar mientras iba escaleras abajo. Salvo por Shura que dormía en el suelo de la décima casa, las demás casas de Sagitario a Aries estaban vacías, no había rastro de sus ocupantes como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí nunca.

—De verdad que está todo en silencio… —comentó Camus al llegar— Jamás pensé que viviría para ver esto.

—Yo tampoco lo creí que hasta que bajé a los campos de entrenamiento, parece que la diosa ordenó la salida de todos de aquí —Afrodita lanzó un suspiro de tristeza, Camus observó que a su colega le afectaba tanto silencio más que nada porque hacía no mucho el Santuario era un lugar lleno de aprendices y santos por aquí y por allá.

Ahora todo el lugar parecía un cementerio e invadido un silencio sepulcral que calaba hasta los huesos.

Camus dejó de pensar en la nueva condición del Santuario y se concentró en bajar las cajas hasta la casa de Aries, se llevaron una parte de los libros y el resto lo dejaron ya que querían encontrar un comprador antes de sacar todo. Para su buena fortuna, con ayuda de Afrodita, encontraron una tienda de Antigüedades en el barrio viejo de Atenas, el encargado los había mirado extraño cuando cruzaron la puerta pero al ver la cantidad de cosas que llevaban en las cajas quedó fascinado, especialmente con el telescopio y las pinturas los cuales analizaba una y otra vez.

—Es magnífico este telescopio, ni una sola ralladura y las lentes en su lugar, también me sorprende el perfecto estado en que están las pinturas. ¿Dice que las tenía guardadas en un viejo sótano? —pregunto el dependiente sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, eran del abuelo. Como acaba de morir sacamos todas sus cosas y no queríamos tirar los libros, ni los demás objetos sino dárselos a alguien que sepa cómo cuidarlos.

—En eso tiene toda la razón y créame que ha venido al sitio indicado, aquí lo podemos contactar con grandes compradores de arte, casas de subastas y coleccionistas, es más… —el dependiente se acercó al computador del mostrador y rápidamente empezó a buscar algo mientras Camus y Afrodita lo miraban algo perplejos—, aquí hay algo interesante: el museo "Hermitage" de San Petersburgo está montando una exposición permanente de arte rococó y barroco, yo podría hablar con algún corredor de arte o algún coleccionista privado y tratar de venderles sus pinturas, estoy seguro de que pagaran una buena suma por toda la colección.

— ¿Usted puede arreglar esa venta? —por un momento Camus creyó que tendría que hacer trámites con el personal del museo o con la gente de las casas de empeño y comenzó a estresarse por eso.

—De hecho podemos arreglarlo en conjunto con Usted, necesitaré que preparemos un catálogo más o menos detallado para poderlo ofrecer tanto al museo como a la casa de subastas —comentó el dependiente tomando notas en una libreta—. Le puedo anticipar que somos una casa de antigüedades totalmente seria y profesional, por favor siéntase en confianza para dejarnos los libros, las pinturas y el telescopio para armar un catálogo y ofrecerlo ya sea mediante internet o bien llamando por teléfono a nuestros contactos.

—De acuerdo —Camus se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar estas palabras ya que lo que menos quería en ese momento era hacer trámites engorrosos y teniendo en cuenta que ya no tendría un hogar donde meter tanto libro, lo mejor era que alguien que supiera del tema los cuidara.

—Tengo que decirle algo importante y es que estas cosas no se arreglan de la noche a la mañana, tomará algo de tiempo encontrar a un buen comprador que sea confiable además, necesito que me deje algún número de contacto o si gusta pasar por aquí en unos dos días para darle los avances de la venta.

—Yo vendré en un par de días porque por el momento no tengo teléfono ni nada —dijo Camus apenado.

—De acuerdo —el dependiente anoto el día en que Camus iría a pedir informes sobre la venta de todos sus objetos—, por cierto tengo que decirle que ese telescopio me ha dejado impresionado y, personalmente soy coleccionista de telescopios y otras lentes de largo alcance por lo que… se lo compro hoy mismo.

— ¿En serio?, ¿de verdad lo quiere?

—Sí, me arrepentiré si dejo que otra persona lo compre así que le haré un cheque por el en este instante —el dependiente se veía muy seguro y sin dudarlo sacó su chequera e hizo a Camus un cheque por una buena suma de dinero.

—Es increíble… —abrió mucho los ojos ante la suma, también Afrodita estaba sorprendido.

—Entonces me deja las cajas con los libros y las pinturas, ¿no hay nada que quiera llevarse antes de dejarlos para el inventario?

—De hecho aún hay más, los traeré el día de mañana porque hoy ya no nos es posible venir hasta acá. Faltan unas 4 cajas.

— ¡Estupendo!

Era extraño el sentimiento que le quedó al dejar la mayor parte de los objetos de la onceava casa en manos de un vendedor de antigüedades, seguramente su maestro lo habría matado por hacer algo así aunque tenía que reconocer que el haberse deshecho de ellos era como cerrar un circulo y quedaría bien cerrado al dejar la armadura en su caja de Pandora y abandonar el Santuario para siempre.

—Vamos al banco a cambiar el cheque —dijo a su compañero— te daré una parte por haberte molestado en acompañarme y ayudarme a traer todo hasta acá.

—Vamos, no es necesario —respondió Afrodita esbozando una sonrisa.

—Si lo es, acéptalo.

—Muy bien ya que insistes y con ese dinero te invitaré a comer antes de tu cita con la diosa —ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al Santuario puesto que aún había cosas que empacar—. Por cierto ¿qué fue eso de "_eran del abuelo_"?

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, si le decía la verdad nos creerá ladrones de arte o algo peor.

Las pertenencias que quedaban en la onceava casa eran de Camus; ropa, algunos libros recientes en su mayoría. Los demás muebles no eran más que estantes vacíos que no valía la pena vender o tirar porque bien el siguiente ocupante podría necesitarlos. Guardó todo en una pequeña maleta de viaje que tenía y miró su habitación por última vez, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en Siberia aquel cuarto había sido su refugio en los siguientes años ya que ahí se ocultó del bullicio del Santuario, del calor del verano, de Milo y sus tonterías pero ahora debía marcharse y no sabía que le deparaba el destino.

Salió cerrando la puerta con gran pesar y tristeza. Así mismo guardo la armadura dorada en su caja de Pandora y puso la tapa encima, sería la última vez que la viera así como al Santuario parecía ser. Revisó la nota dejada por la diosa una vez más y analizó el mapa detenidamente el cual marcaba un chalet en medio del bosque entre dos ciudades al norte de Atenas.

—Vamos a ver si Shura ya despertó —comentó Afrodita llevando un morral colgando en su espalda.

—Sí, vamos.

Bajaron a capricornio y se encontraron con que Shura apenas estaba volviendo en sí y desconfiaba acerca de la nota dejada, a él le tocaba la audiencia ese mismo día en un par de horas pero por lo que sabían no podrían preguntarle de qué se trataba todo el asunto ya que los colegas que se habían ido no habían vuelto.

Los tres cruzaron el Santuario y lo miraron por última vez antes de salir, contemplaron por última vez que le fuera su hogar por tantos años, el sitio que los vio crecer y convertirse en hombres, el lugar que fue testigo de tantas batallas ahora no sería más que un montón de rocas sin vida o tal vez un espacio abierto a los turistas que jamás se imaginarían su historia.

De todas formas ahora ya no tenía importancia porque ellos ya no estarían para verlo.

Estaban los tres sentados en la terraza de un restaurante hablando de esto y lo otro, de tiempos pasados y lo que más les aterraba: el futuro. Shura tenía bastantes dudas al respecto de la nota, el que sus colegas hubieran desaparecido así nada más y el abandono del Santuario, ¿cómo saber que la persona que escribió aquel papel era realmente la diosa Atena?

—No podremos saberlo hasta no acudir a la cita —le respondió Camus mirándolo fijamente—, trata de calmarte. Nosotros también estamos desconcertados por todo esto pero alterarnos no resolverá nada hasta no hablar con la diosa personalmente.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

Los dos notaron que Afrodita estaba muy pensativo mirando al infinito, era la primera vez que veían a su colega tan meditabundo, parecía que estaba resolviendo alguna encrucijada mental que no tenía respuesta.

— ¿Estas bien Afrodita? —Camus lo miraba igual de desconcertado ya que su colega siempre se había visto muy confiado y ahora no era así.

—No… toda esta situación me tiene tan desesperado como a Ustedes ya que es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo que plantearme que haré después de hoy. No sé si volveré a Suecia o si la diosa tiene planeado algo para nosotros solo sé que hoy Afrodita de Piscis murió —los dos lo observaban muy serios y algo consternados por aquellas palabras—, lo enterré en la misma caja donde se quedó la armadura dorada —miraba fijamente al frente y se le notaba molesto, además de todo ya no llevaba aquel maquillaje que por tanto tiempo lo había caracterizado, lucia como cualquier persona y eso les pareció de lo más triste.

—Si ya no eres Afrodita entonces… —Camus no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su amigo se había quedado sin identidad y no tenía idea de que decirle para animarlo.

—A partir de este momento vuelvo a ser M…, el desahuciado que vaga por las calles de la ciudad huyendo de sus captores —concluyó terminando su taza de té.

— ¿Volverás a tu vieja ciudad?

—Es lo más seguro porque si somos honestos yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Afrodita… bueno M… —dijo Camus— deberías esperar hasta hablar con la diosa y no sacar conclusiones ¿qué tal si ella tiene otros planes para nosotros? No creo que nos deje a nuestra suerte o nos quite la vida.

—Creo que el que nos quite la vida no es lo peor que puede pasarnos Camus —respondió sin mirarlos ni a él ni a Shura.

No iba a ser fácil cambiar su modo de ver las cosas, es más sería imposible pero Camus trató de mantener un poco de optimismo.

—Debo irme, ha llegado mi turno —Shura se levantó y se despidió de ambos, aquella despedida fue dolorosa porque sabían que no lo volverían a ver. El caballero que custodio Capricornio partió al atardecer, dentro de poco sería turno de Camus seguirlo.

Pasaron un par horas y Shura no volvió.

—Creo que es mi turno, voy a ver de qué se trata todo esto.

—Fue un placer Camus, gracias por todo.

Su colega se puso de pie y se abrazaron efusivamente, era una despedida definitiva al parecer. Después de eso tomó su maleta e inicio el viaje hasta la casa indicada en la nota preguntándose qué será de él después de ese día.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

***Notas**: He tenido la pregunta: ¿qué pasaría si los caballeros dorados volvieran a la vida y Atena les diera una nueva oportunidad? Ahora es turno de Camus.

.

_Disclaimer_: Personajes propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.


	4. La promesa de una nueva vida, parte 2

**La promesa de una nueva vida**

**Parte 2**

.

.

El camino de Camus lo llevó hasta un sendero apartado al norte de la ciudad saliendo por una de las carreteras principales, al mirar hacia atrás notó que ya estaba muy lejos de Atenas, no sabía exactamente cuántos kilómetros pero eran bastantes puesto que estaba cansado de haber caminado por horas hasta encontrar el chalet marcado en el mapa dejado por la diosa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaba subiendo las faldas de una colina, de acuerdo con las referencias del mapa parecía que iba por el camino correcto, mientras caminaba iba pensando en muchas cosas: en todas las batallas, en su vida en general, en el hecho de que todo estaba cambiando drásticamente y de alguna forma sentía que ese cambio iba a hacer que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados comenzando por la venta de la biblioteca que estaba en la casa de Acuario.

Sentía culpa por haberse deshecho de todos los libros, las pinturas y el telescopio; ¿qué dirían los antiguos caballeros de acuario por semejante acción? Camus miraba al cielo creyendo que lo observaban desde allá y lo estaban juzgando por sus acciones.

—Maestro, no me condenes por haber vendido doscientos años de conocimientos pero las cosas están cambiando mucho por aquí y no sé qué me deparará el destino luego de este día —pensaba creyendo que sus antecesores lo escucharían.

Mientras caminaba por el frondoso bosque al pie de la colina alcanzó a ver un lujoso chalet, justo frente a sus ojos, que se alzaba majestuoso en medio del bosque junto al único camino existente. El joven revisó el mapa y por lo visto parecía haber llegado a su destino aunque no estaba del todo seguro, sin embargo aquella construcción se veía digna de una diosa a la altura de Atena.

Aquel chalet tenía dos pisos, paredes blancas y el techo de teja roja. Se veía calmado y pareciese que nadie vivía ahí. Camus se acercó y tocó la puerta dos veces esperando ver que pasaría al abrirse esta, tan solo deseaba que no fuese una trampa ni hubiese sido llevado a la vida por alguna razón inútil ni para pelear de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y un mayordomo de aspecto imponente de tez morena y calvo, se dejó ver del otro lado.

—He venido a ver a la diosa Atena.

—Por supuesto, pase Señor Camus de Acuario —le permitió la entrada y le señaló una sala a un lado del recibidor—, tome asiento la diosa Atena lo atenderá en un momento.

Camus se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor, era una casa acogedora y bien decorada. Seguramente se entrevistaría con una dama de gran altura ya que personalmente no conocía a la diosa solo había oído de su nacimiento sin embargo estando en el Santuario jamás la vio y jamás supo que ella no estaba ahí realmente. Ahora se conocerían por primera vez.

Saori Kido apareció de repente llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de té, miró a Camus sonriente y este la observo intimidado: tenía el porte de una diosa y de una gran dama.

—Bienvenido Camus, es un placer conocerte. Soy la diosa Atena pero a partir de este momento solo seré Saori Kido para ti.

—El placer es mío, señorita Kido —se puso de pie y se postró ante ella como buen santo de alto rango.

—No es necesario que te postres ante mí porque yo ya no soy tu diosa —lo miró con ternura y lo invitó a ponerse de pie, él claramente no entendía sus palabras.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —la miró con gravedad— No entiendo…

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, si gustas tomar asiento porque será una plática muy larga.

Camus se sentó de nuevo en el sofá tomando la taza de té que ella amablemente le ofreció. La situación era demasiado bizarra pero tenía que esperar a que Saori dijera lo que tenía que comunicarle.

—Supongo que lo primero que te has de estar preguntando es la razón de la carta en vez de mandarte llamar directamente desde los salones del Patriarca —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

—De hecho así es, fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza.

—Pues bien, tiene una razón de ser así como la ubicación de esta casa, todo está estratégicamente planeado. Empezaré por el principio —ella se sentó en un sofá justo frente a él sujetando la taza de té sin dejar de mirarlo.

Camus la observaba detenidamente, sus movimientos eran delicados, era toda una dama y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado estar bajo su mando pero ahora parecía no ser posible.

—Después de la última batalla con el dios Apolo y Artemisa tuve una audiencia muy larga con los demás dioses del Olimpo, como bien has de recordar —él solo asintió con la cabeza— en esa audiencia remarqué el hecho de que cualquier dios que llegaba a la tierra usaba las almas de mis caballeros como mejor le pareciera: los revivían o mataban a sus anchas y por supuesto que me manifesté cansada de esa situación. Ustedes nos son recursos desechables Camus por si alguna vez te has preguntado por qué mueren y reviven así nada más. Lamentablemente, se me indicó que cualquiera podía hacer uso de los recursos de la Tierra como mejor le pareciera, incluidos mis caballeros entre esos recursos así que para evitar que se metan con ustedes de nuevo tuve que hacer varias negociaciones con el mismo Zeus en persona.

— ¿Negociaciones…? —Camus pensó un poco recordando si ellos estuvieron presentes en esa audiencia.

—Sí, entre esas negociaciones me comprometí a liberarlos de sus servicios al Santuario, de esa forma nadie más tendría ningún poder sobre sus cuerpos o sus almas.

— ¿Por eso nos pidió que dejáramos el lugar y renunciáramos a la armadura?

—Precisamente, el renunciar a la armadura los vuelve más cercanos a personas ordinarias y los dioses no tendrían interés en querer revivirlos para sus diversos fines y cuando salieran del Santuario se borrarían del mapa de los dioses por lo que he ordenado la salida de todo caballero del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso.

—Por esa razón estaba todo desolado… —dijo él con tristeza.

—Exacto, creo que ahora entiendes mejor mi postura —respondió ella tristemente—. Yo no quería dejarlos ir porque les tengo mucho cariño a todos Ustedes pero debía impedir que siguiera esta ola de muerte y resurrección en la que los tenían sumidos. Especialmente a Ustedes los caballeros de oro.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes ahora? —preguntó Camus expectante.

—Lamentablemente tuve que pensar en un plan que garantizara que no volverían a acercarse al Santuario ni a participar en ninguna batalla en lo que les quede de vida.

— ¿Cómo dice…?

—Camus, de ahora en adelante las batallas que se libren en el futuro ya no les concernirán a ninguno de Ustedes.

—Usted cree nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo el planeta es sometido, de ninguna forma —Camus respondió con toda serenidad pero estaba molesto por aquella resolución hecha sin consultarlos—, no podríamos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

—Lo sé Camus y por lo mismo tengo dos tratos que proponerte —dijo ella seriamente— te pido que escuches con atención antes de decir nada: el primero de ellos consiste en darles a ustedes la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal a partir de este momento; te puedo garantizar que será cien por ciento normal ya que para eso deberé sellar tu cosmos y reconstruir tu memoria, no podrás recordar que fuiste caballero ni que estuviste en el Santuario pero podrás recordar a toda la gente que conociste.

—Sellar mi cosmos… —eso no se lo esperaba.

—Así es, te valdrás de las habilidades propias de una persona ordinaria y podrás llevar una existencia tranquila viviendo en el pueblo más cercano a este chalet; claro que esto conlleva a que no podrás recodarme tampoco y no sabrás que los dioses existen.

—Pero sin cosmos, sin poderla recordar a Usted… ¿qué se supone que haré?

—Te dije que te garantizaría una existencia pacífica y ordinaria por eso te reconstruiré la memoria. Podrás usar tu nombre real si quieres.

—Mi nombre real… ¿la persona que era yo antes de llegar al Santuario?

—Exacto. Ahora escucha, el segundo trato es el que eligieron Shion, Dohko y Aioros: es el renacer completamente y vivir una vida nueva desde cero. Lamentablemente, no te podría garantizar que vivirás sin problemas o que tu camino no te acerqué al Santuario de nuevo pero tendrás la oportunidad de nacer y vivir en un ambiente diferente. Te pido por favor que pienses bien tu respuesta.

— ¿Esto se lo ofreció a los demás, es correcto?

—Así es, al rango de oro en su totalidad y unos cuantos del rango de plata pero si preguntas por tu discípulo Cristal, no me fue posible —dijo ella con tristeza y pena.

Cristal, era cierto. Él perdió la vida hacía mucho tiempo y por supuesto que hubiera abogado porque el joven tuviera otra oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué no le fue posible? —preguntó con gran pesar.

—Sus restos jamás regresaron a Grecia, el rango de mi poder para hacerlo era el Santuario y él… se quedó en Siberia. Hyoga ofreció traerme sus restos pero no daba tiempo, este trato tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible —Camus entendió que ella tenía prisa ya que no sabían si el periodo de paz duraría poco.

— ¿Hyoga sabe de esto?

—Claro, se entristeció porque ya no podrá tener contacto contigo como maestro-alumno, sino simplemente como a cualquier otro conocido pero él entiende bien mi postura, puedo garantizarte que no lo olvidarás, siempre será parte de tu vida si así lo deseas.

— ¿El también perderá la memoria?

—No Camus. Hyoga y los demás caballeros de bronce se quedarán bajo mi cuidado hasta nuevo aviso.

—Ya veo. Eso me tranquiliza pero en este punto no sé qué pensar, no sé qué será de mí de ahora en adelante… —lanzó un suspiro de pena, se sentía desahuciado y las palabras de Afrodita le vinieron a la cabeza: "_el desvalido que vaga por las calles buscando que comer y donde dormir_"— Eso me preocupa.

—Puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer otras cosas, conocer otros lugares o buscar a aquellas personas con quienes quieras reencontrarte: tal vez tus padres o viejos amigos de la infancia —notó como ella trataba de calmarlo y darle algunas esperanzas.

— ¿Tengo que decidir ahora mismo?

—De preferencia, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Porque la casa de Acuario estaba llena de libros viejos y otras cosas antiguas, espero no le moleste lo que voy a decir pero: como la nota indicaba deshacernos de todo pues llevé todos esos objetos a una tienda de antigüedades donde los venderán y tengo que ir en unos días a ver cómo va el proceso de venta —estaba apenado ya que pensó que ella podría enfurecerse ya que finalmente todo eso era pertenencia del Santuario—, temo que si pierdo la memoria no podré recordar que vendí todas esas cosas.

—Ya entiendo y te garantizo que no olvidarás nada relacionado con esa transacción que tienes pendiente. Digamos que simplemente parecerá que vendiste cosas viejas que tenías en el sótano pero no podrás recordar que realmente eran objetos que estaban en la casa de Acuario.

—De acuerdo… siendo así acepto el primer trato —respondió resignado sin nada más que agregar.

—Muy bien.

Ella le sirvió una taza de té antes de continuar.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir ella—, Hyoga llegará en cualquier momento ya que está ansioso de verte. En cuanto termine tu reunión con él procederemos con lo acordado.

—Me parece bien Señorita Kido —Camus esbozo una leve sonrisa pero en el fondo se sentía como si una pared de roca le hubiera caído encima.

Tal y como lo había supuesto su vida estaba por dar un giro de 360 grados: ya no sería santo de oro sino un humano común y corriente con toda la libertad del mundo para ir a donde quisiera y quedarse a vivir donde le apeteciera. Aquello era una oportunidad que jamás hubiera imaginado o soñado. Sin embargo la pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿a dónde iría ahora? A Francia tal vez o quizá a Siberia a ver a su difunto alumno Cristal.

Sibieria era un sitio lleno de dolor y pocas cosas podía recordar que fueran agradables de su estancia allá o de algunos de sus constantes viajes a la Tierra de los hielos perpetuos, además había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ese sitio como para pensar en volver ¿qué haría en Siberia? Realmente no tenía razones para ir allá y menos quedarse a vivir.

Podría buscar a su padre y ver como estaba luego de tantos años de no saber de él pero el Señor Jerome de B… llevaba ya muchos años en la cárcel y era casi seguro que no lo recordaría. Además habría problemas por su visita ya que en Dijon todos creían que había muerto junto con su madre. Cómo llegar y decir "_Hola señor policía, soy Edmond de B… y jamás estuve muerto_". Se haría un caos sin duda.

—Cuéntame un poco sobre ti Camus —Saori lo miraba con interés— ¿Quién eras antes de llegar al Santuario?

—Pues viví algunos años en Dijon con mis padres pero mi madre murió y el hombre que sería mi maestro me interceptó mientras iba a la escuela bueno, me venía siguiendo antes de hablar conmigo y traerme a Grecia —en ese punto se detuvo, no quería hablar de su padre ni que le preguntaran nada al respecto, aplico lo que Milo había hecho por tantos años cuando le preguntaban por esos datos de su vida.

—Entiendo, lamento escuchar todo eso —Saori no preguntó nada más y enfocó su atención en la taza de té que tenia al frente—, perdón por preguntar pero me parece interesante la historia personal de cada uno de Ustedes.

—No se preocupe, todos los caballeros de oro tenemos historias trágicas que contar. Supongo que Usted lo sabe ya que ha hablado con cada uno de nosotros.

—Sí, lo sé —ella lo miró sonriendo— ¿has pensado qué harás una vez que salgas de esta casa?

—No estoy seguro, pienso si sería buena idea ir a Siberia o bien regresar a Francia aunque no lo sé. Lo que más me preocupa es donde voy a dormir esta noche.

—Puedes quedarte con Milo y Aioria —sugirió ella levantándose para buscar un papel y una hoja— sé que se instalaron en un departamento en el pueblo más cercano, seguro tienen lugar para uno más mientras decides que hacer y tus negocios se completan —ella le tendió el papel con una dirección escrita.

—Me vendría bien un poco de compañía, los buscaré saliendo de aquí. ¿Usted ha hablado con ellos después de esta audiencia?

—No, solo los he visto. Bajo al pueblo de vez en vez y así estoy al pendiente de que todos estén bien pero solo mientras estén aquí. Si salen del pueblo no podré saber nada más, igual que cualquier persona que pierde el contacto.

—Entiendo.

Alguien tocó la puerta del chalet en ese momento, ambos sabían quién pudiera estar tocando tan solo fue cuestión de que el mayordomo abriera la puerta para ver que Hyoga llamaba insistentemente. Camus estaba feliz de verlo puesto que tenía tiempo de no saber del joven discípulo de Cristal, se puso de pie para recibir al joven cisne mientras la diosa permanecía sentada en el sillón a la expectativa del futuro encuentro. Hyoga entró a toda prisa prácticamente pasando por encima de Tatsumi.

— ¡Maestro Camus! —El chico llegó a toda prisa ignorando el protocolo y la buena educación que solía mostrar delante de Saori.

—Hyoga, ha pasado el tiempo. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo —Camus le dio un abrazo efusivo al chico de cabellos rubios quien derramo algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su amado maestro.

—No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento Maestro, juro que pensé que jamás volvería a verlo luego de la cruel batalla en el castillo de Hades —el chico no ocultaba la emoción.

—La diosa Atena me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo o retomar el camino donde lo dejé.

—Imagino que tendrá muchas cosas en qué pensar Maestro.

—Pues si, eso creo…

Saori hizo que les prepararan la terraza para que ambos pudieran charlar el resto de la tarde, la diosa sabía de sobra que Hyoga querría hablar de muchas cosas con su maestro y que unos cuantos minutos no serían suficientes. Conocía lo que el chico quería comunicarle a Camus y era prudente que tuviera suficiente tiempo antes del anochecer.

—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablar con Usted Maestro —comenzó a decir el rubio—, conozco a la perfeccion los tratos que la diosa Atena ha hablado con cada uno de los caballeros dorados y quería decirle que no importa que decisión tome; si decide que se borren sus recuerdos o bien si decide renacer nuevamente, Usted siempre será una persona muy importante para mi.

—Hyoga…

—Hay algo más: mi deseo es que Usted pueda vivir plenamente esa vida que elija por lo que… ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mi de ahora en adelante. Creo que he madurado lo suficiente como para poder lidiar conmigo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres Hyoga?

—Sé que he sido una carga emocional grande tanto para Usted como lo fui para mi Maestro Cristal, siempre lamentándome por el pasado, siempre derramando lágrimas por cada persona que he perdido pero ya no será así. A partir de este momento prometo cerrar los círculos de mi pasado, no quiero ser una carga para nadie más. Quiero mirar al frente.

— ¿Es verdad todo lo que estás diciendo?

Camus no podía creer lo que escuchaba, para él tener cerca a una persona tan sentimental había representado un gran problema en el pasado pero ahora que Hyoga se lo decía algo dentro de él no podía aceptarlo; el que el chico perdiera su sentimentalismo de alguna forma le partía el corazón. No quería que Hyoga perdiera esa esencia de su persona.

—No es necesario que cambies para no causar molestias. Así como eres está bien.

—Lo haré porque así lo he decidido —el chico se lo dijo de la forma más honesta que pudo esbozando una sonrisa—, ya he llorado mucho por el pasado y no quiero perderme las cosas buenas que vendrán en el futuro.

—Estoy sorprendido y quisiera pedirte que no perdamos el contacto, ya perdí a Cristal y no deseo que desaparezcas de mi vida no importa donde me encuentre.

No quería que Hyoga desapareciera de su lado, le había tomado gran cariño al chico y aunque no pudiera cuidarlo o velar más por él lo quería lo suficiente como para hacer lo posible para mantener el contacto.

—Sé que al maestro Cristal le hubiera gustado estar aquí pero no pude hacer nada por él por más que se lo pedí a la diosa.

—Lo sé…

Ambos rememoraron el pasado un poco más no obstante Camus sentía una fuerte incertidumbre respecto a su futuro que se marcaba con cada palabra que intercambiaba con Hyoga.

— ¿Dónde pasará la noche Maestro?

—Iré con Milo y Aioria a ver si tienen espacio para uno más antes de resolver un pequeño pendiente que dejé en el pueblo.

— ¿Volverá a Siberia después de eso?

—Todavía no lo sé. Podría hacerlo pero algo me dice que ya no hay nada para mí allá, además el viaje sin usar el cosmos es muy largo y pesado.

—Si necesita que lo ayude en algo con todo gusto estoy dispuesto a ello. Si no puede quedarse con Aoria y Milo yo le ofrezco hospedaje esta noche.

—Te agradezco la generosa oferta.

Después de la charla con Hyoga se sentía algo más animado para iniciar la nueva etapa de su vida que estaba por comenzar apenas aceptara el trato que Atena le había propuesto.

.

.

***Notas**: Gracias por leer, creo que las aventuras de Camus dan para más historia.


	5. El primer año nuevo

**El primer año nuevo**

.

.

.

Los preparativos para la pequeña cena de fin de año iban quedando poco a poco. Camus cuidaba de su pequeña hija Lena mientras Viktoria, su pareja, se encargaba de lo demás ya que a él no se le daban ni la cocina ni los preparativos para ese tipo de eventos así que prefirió ocuparse de la niña; la cual no era una tarea nada sencilla como ya lo había corroborado con anterioridad.

Debía meter a la niña a la bañera y lo había conseguido exitosamente hasta que Lena dejo tan mojado a su papá que más bien parecía que fue Camus quien tomo el baño, luego de eso le pondría un vestido rojo nuevo que le habían comprado en la ciudad de Preskaya a la que viajaron un par de semanas antes, el lindo atuendo había encantado a Viktoria. Vestir y peinar a la niña no fue tarea difícil, lo complicado era evitar que ella se ensuciara jugando aquí y allá. Camus la miro con condescendencia indicando que no podía sentarse en el suelo, si quería jugar sería sentada en el sillón.

Estaba muy feliz con su pequeña familia y en momentos como ese agradecía profundamente el tener a Viktoria como compañera. Había vuelto a Siberia para buscarla luego de haber estado ausente viviendo en Grecia, la joven había estado interesada en él hacia algún tiempo pero tras separarse ahora le tocó cortejarla. Camus la observaba ir de un lado al otro en la cocina y un delicioso aroma le llegó a la nariz que no pudo menos que sacarle una sonrisa, a la chica le gustaba cocinar y él amaba su comida así como todos los detalles que rodeaban su vida día a día. La presencia de la joven y su hija en su vida le daba nuevos aires y expectativas.

—Lena, no te sientes en el suelo —intentó evitar que la niña se ensuciara y por poco no lo conseguía así que para evitarlo colocó una cobija en el suelo para que ella pudiera sentarse y jugar un rato antes de cenar.

La niña solo le sonrió tomando sus juguetes y sentándose en sobre la cobija para alegría de Camus quien tomo asiento un momento, estaba ya cansado por haber cuidado a la niña casi toda tarde aunque lo hacía gustoso era desgastante. Lena estaba por cumplir su primer año de vida, razón por la cual aquella cena de año nuevo era más que especial y debía quedar más que perfecta.

—Te ha traído de aquí para allá todo el día —comento Viktoria sentándose a su lado—, será un torbellino cuando tenga unos tres años más.

—Me imagino que así será entonces iré guardando fuerzas para esos momentos —esbozo una sonrisa a su compañera quien lo besó tiernamente.

—Ha sido muy difícil pero me alegra que la estés cuidando mientras preparo la cena.

—Sabes que lo hago gustoso —ambos se miraron por un momento tan solo desviando la mirada para vigilar a la niña.

— ¡Esta será nuestra primera cena de año nuevo como familia, estoy tan feliz! —Viktoria sonreía ampliamente, Camus sabía que ella era feliz por la misma razón que él: porque tenían una familia, un hogar al cual regresar y un proyecto de vida juntos.

La pequeña cabaña estaba decorada para las fechas navideñas, lo habían hecho especialmente para su hija y lo harían cada año solo para ella. Aquello empezó a darle un toque único a su hogar e hizo que la navidad fuera especial así como estaba por serlo la víspera de año nuevo. Para redondear decidieron celebrarlo por todo lo alto vistiéndose con lo mejor que tenían y preparando una gran cena. Camus sabía que ella habría preferido ir a ver a sus hermanos a San Petersburgo aunque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente, no se imaginaba cuantas navidades habría pasado la joven lejos de su familia en medio de la soledad de Siberia.

—Pensé que querrías que pasáramos estas fechas con tus hermanos —comento algo serio.

—No aunque no los he visto en años prefiero pasarlo contigo y Lena. Tu eres mi familia ahora ¿recuerdas?

—Gracias Vika.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —la joven sonrió nuevamente.

Camus compartió esa misma soledad muchos años hasta reencontrarse con ella y decidir formar una familia a su lado. Contemplo a Viktoria un momento observando detenidamente su largo cabello negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules; Lena tenía los ojos de su madre aunque era muy parecida a su padre incluso había heredado sus cejas características.

Pusieron la mesa entre ambos ya que la cena estaría lista en solo un momento. Camus estaba encantado ayudando en lo que podía sin quitar un ojo de encima a Lena, quien se había levantado de la cobija y ahora iba de aquí para allá pidiendo de comer.

Aquella cena sería algo que Camus tendría en sus recuerdos por el resto de su vida: su mujer y su hija riendo alegremente, la radio en el fondo sintonizando una estación que emitía un especial de fin de año y él gozando de una buena cena y un gran ambiente familiar como no lo había vivido nunca en su vida. Solo eran ellos tres pero con eso le bastaba para definir ese momento como felicidad.

Estaba seguro de que era felicidad autentica lo que sentía en su corazón.

—Imagino que pasaste muchas fiestas como estas cuando vivías con tus padres ¿no es así?

—No Vika, no recuerdo haber pasado un año nuevo como este en esa casa —Camus lo dijo con cierto pesar pero no quería arruinar ese momento con memorias tristes—, creo que estas últimas fiestas decembrinas han sido las mejores y creo que esta es la primera de muchas.

—Yo también creo que es la primera de muchas.

Ambos creyeron que Lena no llegaría despierta hasta la medianoche pero no fue así, la pequeña estaba algo cansada pero seguía jugando por toda la sala hasta que su mamá la tomo en brazos para felicitarla por el nuevo año.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo Princesita! —la abrazó con efusividad dejando un beso en sus mejillas mientras Lena la miraba feliz correspondiendo el abrazo.

Camus abrazó a las dos deseándoles feliz año esperando que fuera el inicio de una gran época para los tres. Lena se quedó dormida minutos más tarde mientras sus padres recogían todo, Viktoria la llevo a su cama asegurándose que estuviera dormida.

—Al fin se durmió —anuncio a Camus quien terminaba de dejar en orden la cocina—, creo que no se levantara hasta mañana.

—Vamos afuera por un momento —dijo de repente.

—De acuerdo.

Salieron en medio del frio. La joven no entendía por qué habían salido o qué quería mostrarle.

—Escucha —índico Camus—, apenas si se oye pero pon atención —ambos guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que un débil sonido llego hasta sus oídos.

—Son las campanas de la Iglesia de Daleko —dijo la joven maravillada—, cada año tocan doce campanadas justo cuando empieza el año nuevo.

—Mira eso —esta vez él señaló hacía el este con dirección a la ciudad de Preskaya.

Ambos contemplaron como los fuegos artificiales volaban por encima de la ciudad iluminando el cielo nocturno, se veían algo lejanos pero el espectáculo no tenía comparación. Uno tras otro dejaban una estela de colores que llegaban hasta su cabaña.

—Feliz año nuevo Viktoria.

—Feliz año Camus.

Se besaron con efusividad abrazándose mientras los fuegos artificiales continuaban iluminando el cielo nocturno de Sajá.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Solo es un relato breve de año nuevo. ¡Gracias por leer y feliz año!


End file.
